The Two Saiyan Gods of Fairy Tail
by Corey02195157
Summary: Goku and Vegeta was training and open up a portal and meet Lucy and joined fairy tail just doing this for fun
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

 **This takes place after 190 trillions years of gt and after the phantom Lord arc**

 **The pairings are undecided**

 **Vegeta appearance the clothes he wear in end of dbz and Goku appearance the clothes he wear in Revival of F**

 **They will have** Kaioken 1-Infinity,Super Saiyan 1-6,Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6,Super Saiyan God 1-6,Super Saiyan Blue 1-6,Super Saiyan Rose 1-6,Super Saiyan Purple 1-6,Super Saiyan White 1-6,Golden Form,True Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6,True Legendary Ssj God 1-6,True Legendary Ssj Blue 1-6,True Legendary Ssj Rose 1-6,True Legendary Ssj Purple 1-6,True Legendary Ssj White 1-6,True Legendary Golden Form,Ultra Super Saiyan 1-6,Ultra Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6,Ultra Ssj God 1-6,Ultra Ssj Blue 1-6,Ultra Ssj Rose 1-6,Ultra Ssj Purple 1-6,Ultra Ssj White 1-6,Ultra Golden Form,Perfected Super Saiyan 1-6,Perfected Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6,Perfected Ssj God 1-6,Perfected Ssj Blue 1-6,Perfected Ssj Rose 1-6,Perfected Super Saiyan Purple 1-6,Perfected Ssj White 1-6,Perfected Golden Form,Master Ultra Instinct,Ultra Instinct(Omen),Mystic Form

* * *

Dba verse

"TAKE THIS KAKAROT FINAL FLASH X100!"Vegeta shouted while in Ssj with kaioken x1000 times actived

"KAMEHAMEHAMEHA X100!"Goku shouted while in the same form

The power was so much that it created Shockwave that shook the universe

When it was done Goku and Vegeta was tired and collapse on the ground

"Damn it. Another tie?"Vegeta questioned before he went unconscious as Goku did too

A portal up because of the power and pulled Goku and Vegeta into it

* * *

Fairy Tail Verse

Lucy was walking back home to talk to her dad and then she saw a portal open up with two men falling out of it

"What the?!"Lucy said while rushing to it

When she got there she see two men bloody and beaten in a 10 ft crater

"Ow. That hurt."Goku said in a childish tone

"Uh excuse me sir...are you okay?"Lucy asked

Goku look up and saw a blonde haired woman

"Kakarot where the hell are we?"Vegeta asked while getting up

"I don't know but there a woman up there can tell us where are we."Goku said as he and Vegeta disappear and reappear in front of Lucy

"Their so fast I can't see them move."Lucy thought while shaking in fear

"How do you move so fast?"Lucy asked

"Huh?We just jump up here."Goku said while wounds disappear and Vegeta too

"Anyway blondie where the hell are we?"Vegeta said

"You're in Kingdom of Fiore,Magnolia."Lucy answered

"Figures we is in another dimension."Goku thought

"How about you two join Fairy Tail?"Lucy said

"Sure we got nothing else to do."Goku said

"First we have make a stop."Lucy said

"Sure woman."Vegeta said

"It Lucy Heartfilia.'"

"Whatever."

* * *

Few hours later

"How the talk go?"Goku asked

"Good I guess."Lucy reply while looking at her mother grave

"Sorry for your loss."Vegeta said

"It okay."Lucy said

"LUCY!"The whole team Natsu yelled

"Guys."Lucy said

"Not to be rude or anything but who are these guys?"Goku asked

"Who are you guys?!"Natsu asked

"Well my name is Son Goku."

"Vegeta prince of all Sa-"Vegeta didn't get to finish the sentence cause Goku cover his mouth

"Shhhhh I don't want them to know that we're aliens."Goku whispered

"Fine."That all Vegeta said before walking with the group

"I have feeling that me and Vegeta is going to enjoy this Guild."Goku thought

* * *

Night time

Fairy Tail was closing up the only ones left in the guild was Makarov and Mirajane

Goku and Vegeta walk in

"How may I help you?"Mirajane asked

"Yes we like to join the guild."Goku said

"Where do you want them?"Mirajane asked

"Blue on left shoulder."Vegeta said

"Orange on right shoulder."Goku said

As they got their guild marks

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."Makarov said

* * *

The next morning

"Alright every one we taking job requests again!"Mirajane shouted

As the whole guild break into cheers

Lucy was tasking to Mirajane ando how her celestial spirits will got angry at her especially a certain one and making her butt sting and Gray offered he can cool and Lucy said no and Happy said he can touched it and Lucy panicked and Natsu he can make sting more and Lucy said no

Natsu was hit by a barrel

"Then how about tell the others you feel!"Said a pissed off Erza

"I have no problem telling the others"Said a smirking Laxus

"You two i heard you were phantom personal punching bags I'm glad I never learn you're names."Jet and Droy hang down in shame"And the rich princess wanna be wizard you the reason why we in this mess and the two new members youre wealklings...DID YOU HEAR ME YOU TWO ARE WEAKLINGS!"Before Mirajane could say something Vegeta beat her to it

"Look here little brat better who you talking to before you do something you're regret."Vegeta said to Laxus

"Huh?Who are you calling a brat you are about the same age as me."Laxus said getting tick marks

"Ha wrong I might not look like it but I'm 108 years old."Vegeta lied because he didn't want them he true age

"WHAT?!"The whole guild ahouted

"At least he didn't tell them we trillions years old."Goku thought

"I don't care you can train all your life but you can never defeat me."Laxus said

"It a fight you want then come and get it."Vegeta said

"I know a place where we can fight."Laxus said and disappear thanks to his respective element

Vegeta telport to where Laxus was

"Everyone grab onto to me."Goku said

They just did it

And disappear where they was

* * *

The sparring grounds

Goku and the rest appear to see Vegeta fight Laxus

"I have to admit you have some guts to fight me."Laxus said

"Please I can defeat you with ease."Vegeta said

"RAGING BOLT!"

Vegeta dodge it and punch Laxus in the gut followed by a barrage punches and kicks

Blooded and Beaten

"I told you going do something you regret."Vegeta said cockly

"No! I'm not getting beaten by a newbie no way!NO WAY IN HELL!"Laxus thought

"Lightning Dragon Roar!"

Vegeta dodge it

"No way he a dragon slayer."Natsu said

"I never he was a dragon slayer."Gray and Lucy said

"Dragon Force."Erza thought as she see Laxus transforming into dragon force

"Now feel the wrath of dragon force."Laxus said

Vegeta power up while powering up he shook earthland cause tsunamis and created earthquakes

He power made wizard saints look like children to him

Once Vegeta was done he fly in hypersonic speeds and appear behind Laxus and broke his right arm and then knocking him out by chop his neck

"Watch your mouth brat."Vegeta said

"Classic Vegeta."Goku said

* * *

 **done with the first chapter**

 **The pa** **irings are still undecided**

 **Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with chapter 2 anyway Goku and Vegeta can overpower fairy tail characters with 0.00000000001% of their power and Goku and Vegeta can destroy 190 billion galaxies in their base forms**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

After the fight

The whole Fairy Tail Guild was walking back to the guild hall they was also shocked except Goku that Vegeta beat Laxus not only that but they found out he was also a dragon slayer and have dragon force

Goku who was walking in the back with his arms folded and eyes closed

"We're in a world with magic instead of ki."Goku thought"Hmm... Interesting but sensing around the world me and Vegeta can overpower anyone with 0.0000000001% our power."

"Say Goku what kind magic you and your friend use?"Mirajane asked she has everyone interested

"Well we use energy magic only me to demonstrate."Goku said as he prepared his attacked

"Ka...Me.."

"Ha... Me..."

"Ha...Me..."

"HA!"

His attacked destroyed 20 mountains

"Geez Kakarot...you could have hold back more."Vegeta said

"Oh yeah like you can do better."Goku said

"They acting like it normal?"The whole Fairy Tail guild thought

"Anyway that the magic we use pretty impressive right?"Goku asked

"Yeah I guess."Mirajane said

They finally made it to the guild

Everybody went back to doing during their usual routine

Goku and Vegeta was sitting at the bar talking to each other

"I'm starting to like this world. How about you Vegeta?"Goku asked

"Tch...I guess it fine here."Vegeta said

"I'm going to take a job to get some money so I can eat."

Goku went to the request board to see a job that pay enough money then he find that interested him

Sss class:Two Aliens is attacking located in Crocus

Reward:200,000,000,000 jewels

"Hmm...Have show this to Vegeta."Goku said"Sensing his power level he is nowhere here."Goku said as instant tranmission out there shocking everyone

* * *

With Vegeta

Vegeta was training in the gravity chamber with x100 trillion gravity and 200 billion boots and gloves on

Vegeta thought this was too easy was head back to the guild until Goku arrived

"Vegeta look this."Goku said as Vegeta lean down and look at job and his eyes widened in shock

"Two Aliens?We have to investigate."Vegeta said as he turn off the gravity chamber

"Let go."Goku said as he and Vegeta exit out of the gravity chamber and fly in hypersonic speeds to Crocus

* * *

3 minutes later

Goku and Vegeta arrived in Crocus landed on the ground

"We be expecting you Goku and Vegeta."A voice said

The two saiyans turn to see Frieza and Cooler

"Frieza."Vegeta said

"Cooler."Goku said

"Yes we came back from hell."Frieza said

"You wonder how we escaped a portal came through it and we went in the portal that led towards this world so we figured we rule this world but we sense your power level so we decided to attract some attention and it work."Cooler said

"Let take this to our universe."Frieza said as they telported

* * *

Dbz verse Space

The four arrived in space

"Alright Kakarot I take on Frieza you take on Cooler."Vegeta said

"We have new forms."Frieza said as he and Cooler was covered in a blinding light once it was gone it reveal Frieza and Cooler in their final platinum form

As Goku and Vegeta went super saiyan blue 2 mystic

"Let go."Goku said as they charged at each other

Frieza punch Vegeta face but Vegeta grabbed his fist and throw him at the moon causing a few cracks on the moon

Goku punch Cooler in the gut making him spit salvia and punch him in the face so hard that he send him to Jupiter Goku flew after him

Back with Vegeta

Frieza send multiple ki blasts at Vegeta who deflect them

Frieza punch Vegeta in the gut then kick him to the ground causing a 10 feet crater appear Frieza flew down towards the saiyan prince and punch him in the back making Vegeta scream in pain

Back with Goku

Goku and Cooler was exchanging blows making the hyperverses shake

"That all you got Goku?"Cooler taunting Goku

"No that all."Goku said as teleported behind Cooler and punch him making Cooler skidding across Jupiter

Cooler sending multiple ki blasts at Goku who deflect them hitting Jupiter causing a few holes and cracks on Jupiter

Cooler teleported to Goku and punch him in the face and sent a massive barrage of punches making Goku spit salvia and Cooler sledgehammer the saiyan making him hit Jupiter

Back with Vegeta

"Time to end this Vegeta."Frieza said"SUPERNOVA!"

"FINAL FLASH!"The beams clash causing the hyperverses shake

Frieza attack overpower Vegeta attack

"KAIOKEN X5!"Vegeta shouted Vegeta attack overpower Frieza attack

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Frieza shouted as the attack kill him

Causing a plantery explosion

"Hmph."Vegeta said as he went to his base form

Back with Goku

"COOLER SUPERNOVA!"Cooler shouted

"Oh no the attack is going to destroy multiple hyperverses!I have to stop it."Goku thought

"KAMEHAMEHA X10!"Goku shouted

The beams clashed causing the hyperverses to shake

Goku beam overpowered Cooler

"No NOOOOOOOOOO!"Cooler shouted killing him

Goku went back to his base form and head to Earthland

* * *

Earthland

Goku and Vegeta fly to the guild

"Well that was interesting."Goku said

"Hmph look that portal travel through and they were hiding their well I mean we still sense them but it was very low."Vegeta said as his eyes widened in shock

"Natsu power level suddenly went off the charts we have to investigate."Goku said as he and Vegeta instant tranmission to Natsu

* * *

 **Done**

 **Now someone asked me to update more often look I'm trying my best okay**

 **Now Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I **don't own anything**

 **Pairings:Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet,Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockaser, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss,** **Goku/Anna/Yukino/Meredy/Millianna/Jenny,Vegeta/Layla/Minerva/Kagura/Ultear/Sorano,and other pairings**

* * *

Tower Heaven

Goku and Vegeta appear in the tower Heaven to see a Dragon Force Natsu fighting Jellal and see Erza crying on Simon corpse

Goku and Vegeta read her mind to see what she been through in the past and what happening now

Goku and Vegeta was pissed they was clenching their fists making it bleed, their power leaking off,and their hair was flickering from black to golden

"You heartless monster making Erza suffer like that you will pay!"Goku shouted as he went super saiyan and so did Vegeta as Goku and Natsu sent a fist to Jellal face sending him flying

Vegeta telported in front of Jellal grab his wrist and punch him in the face sending down the tower of heaven the three chase down

"You three can't up with me!"Jellal shouted as he flew to the top

As he was flying to the top someone tap on his shoulder and Jellal look behind him to see Vegeta and his fist landed on his face sending him flying down to the tower causing smoke and derebis

"Hmm and you call yourself a wizard saint?"Vegeta said as Jellal got up from the rubble fly past the saiyan prince

"Heavenly Palm!"Jellal shouted

Goku and Natsu dodge the attacks with ease and Vegeta deflected with ease

"Heavenly Beams!"Jellal shouted

"Super Fire Dragon Roar!"Natsu shouted

Goku and Vegeta send balls of ki and all the attacks clashed with Jellal attacked and make the wizard saint attacks disappeared and hit Jellal

"I had enough of this I'm going end this."Jellal said

"What are you trying to do?Destroy the tower you plan go to waste?!"Erza shouted

"So what?!I can rebuild this tower."Jellal said"Grand Chari-"As the slash from Erza earlier hurt him slowly falling to the ground

Goku saw a chance to attack

He telported in front of Jellal and cocked his ki enchaned fist back

"THIS IS FOR ERZA,SIMON,AND ALL THE PEOPLE YOU CAUSE PAIN TOO TO CREATE THIS DAMN TOWER!"Goku shouted as he brought the fist down sending Jellal down to the tower

Goku flew down to the ground and the two saiyans went back to their base forms and Natsu exited of dragon force and collapsed to the ground but Erza caught him just in time

"Hmph...So what happens now?"Vegeta asked well he got his answer as the tower start shaking

"Oh no the tower it going to exploded Erza carry Natsu and get the hell out of here NOW!"Goku shouted

"What about you and Vegeta?"Erza asked

"We be fine brat just go and get the fuck out fo here."Vegeta said with his arms crossed

"Fine but promised me something."Erza said

"What?"Goku and Vegeta asked

"That you two make out of here alive."Erza said

Goku and Vegeta nodded

She left

"So what the plan Vegeta?"Goku asked

"This world is fill with magic energy and our world is fill with ki energy."Vegeta said

"Your point?"

"Kakarot we can absorb energy and magic is weaker than ki so it can't damage us.I think."

Goku and Vegeta dug their hands in the tower and sucking the energy out the tower magic power surging through their bodies

When it was about to explode it just vanish Goku and Vegeta fall into the water

"Hmph that fight was a big disappointment...why did we even go Super Saiyan?"Vegeta questioned

"Cause we got angry."Goku said

"A little nice sleep we be good."Vegeta said

"Yeah."Goku said as they both close their eyes and went to sleep

* * *

 **Done sorry for the short chapter**

 **I just want you guys to know the pairings of this story and get the ending of The Tower Arc over with.**

 **Peace Out!**


End file.
